The subject matter disclosed herein relates to integrated starter-generators and, in particular, to an integrated starter-generator having a fully controllable hybrid homopolar machine with a generator control unit for the generate function and a dedicated start box for the starting function.
Recent evolutions in Military Vehicle technology require a relatively dramatic increase in electric power generation to accommodate larger and more sophisticated electrical loads and to migrate away from other forms of power such as hydraulic and pneumatic, which are not as efficient or as controllable as electric power. This trend is commonly referred to as the “More Electric Vehicle” and though it is prevalent in the military world, it is also making inroads in the commercial environment.
To meet this trend, designers are requiring relatively larger generators and converters with the current power ceiling somewhere around 120 kVA. Hybrid-electric vehicles top out at even higher power requirements, for example in the 200 to 300 kVA range.
While existing integrated starter generators are somewhat suitable for existing needs, what is needed is an integrated starter generator that includes the improvements of embodiments of the present invention.